scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarik
This character belongs to Samurai and is part of their book, Champion. Tarik and the Champion universe are © 2020 Samurai, all rights reserved. WIP 'Appearance' Tarik has spiky black hair and heterochromatic eyes. One is red, while the other is dark blue; however, the eyes don't stand out as much as you would think. The red and blue are subtle, and his eyes are easily mistaken for brown from a distance. The same height as Abraham Lincoln, Tarik is the person to go to when you need the jam on the top shelf. He's also very ripped, making Arnold Schwarzenegger look like a twig; this is due to the fact that he is a genetically engineered supersoldier, but his addiction to working out definitely contributes as well. 'Personality' He's sweet, but he can also destroy you with crippling sarcasm. He always seems to be able to say the right thing, though he can be a little awkward sometimes. As an instructor, he has pretty good leadership skills, but he's an introvert outside of taekwondo and would much rather just sit down with some kale chips and avoid humanity (with the exception of his friends, of course). He's a total health freak and works out way more than he has to - or should - and he's been known to drag others into the fitness pit with him. Don't try to keep him from his weights. 'Abilities' Taekwondo Skills, Because He's One of Those People He's a third-degree black belt, almost fourth. He hasn't been training his entire life, but he's trained a good chunk of it (15 years). The reason he isn't higher than third dan is because, well, his life is a bit chaotic. Gotta take those world-saving breaks, you know? Super Strength He regularly does "light" weight training with 300-pound barbells. He keeps improving his strength, but currently the heaviest thing he can lift is an 18-wheeler, for which the maximum legal weight is 80,000 pounds. So . . . he's a strong one. lifting 80,000 pounds makes him as strong as Goku, fun fact, and I didn't do that on purpose Super Jump Tarik can jump very far and very high. Bouncy lad. Boing boing boing. There's not an exact limit to how high or far he can jump, but he can't jump to the moon or anything. He can, however, essentially glide using this ability; he loses altitude as he covers distance and can't get it back unless he finds something else to jump off of, but it definitely comes in handy. 'Relationships' Subject to change, as I'm rewriting Champion. Ruby Ruby is Tarik's best friend, almost like a sister, really. Mae-chang Mae-chang is Tarik's girlfriend. They insult each other constantly, but they love each other very much. Asghar He was a renowned taekwondo instructor and world champion, but most importantly, he was a caring father. Tarik misses him a lot. Rabiah Tarik's mother. He misses her too. Ashkii Tarik's best friend since childhood. Kai Tarik's other best friend since childhood. Master Swan Known by the alias of Jet Swan, this man has been Tarik's teacher since the day he started training. Master Swan is in his sixties, but that doesn't stop him from constantly having energy drinks and cake. He's fit, but he eats horrible, yet he continues to preach that everyone should eAT THEIR VEGETABLES OR ELSE SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES AND IF YOU KNOW ME YOU KNOW THOSE CONSEQUENCES ARE SCARIER THAN SOMETHING STRAIGHT OUTTA HELL. Master Swan couldn't stand Tarik at first, wondering how the actual HELL this misbehaving little boy was ASGHAR'S son, but over the years, he grew to tolerate him. Today, they're fairly close friends, though Master Swan is noticeably nicer to Ruby. Deep down, though, he cares about Tarik a lot and thinks of him as a son. Biography Spoilers exist, so I'm only going to include life events prior to the start of the series and at the beginning of Book One. Before Book One During Book One 'Trivia' * vegan lad * his name means "morning star" * he is partially inspired by Ahmad Abughaush 'Quotes' "Then you need to stop eating flying prehistoric reptiles." 'Gallery' Category:Characters Category:Content (Samurai) Category:Males